1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image display system, and more particularly to a gate driver thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a pixel array. The pixels in one column are coupled to the same data line. For example, the pixels P11, P21 and P31 in a first column are coupled to the data line D1. The pixels P12, P22 and P32 in a second column are coupled to the data line D2. Thus, the pixels in the same column are driven in different periods using the same data line. As shown in FIG. 1, the gate driving signals S1″, S2″ and S3″ are utilized to activate the pixels in different periods. Thus, the pixels use the same data line.
However, it is important to reduce size of a circuit generating the gate driving signals S1″, S2″ and S3″.